User blog:Deafro/Awesome Jaune Idea
So I just went out strolling through the local dog park with one of my bunny pals when a crazy idea struck me. So we all remember the fight back in episode 6 where Lin fought off the giant snakes, and near the end he repeled the snakes fangs using the Aura in his palms. Now from a physics perspective, this is quite the feat, considering he instantly stopped the momentum of a 40 foot long 6 foot high serpent, and not only that, stopped the pressure of those pinpoint fangs from piercing his skin. The Aura therefore must be exerting a normal force strong enough to keep the snakes fangs from sinking through the surface of his skin, and Lin must be pushing back with a force that allows his coefficient of friction to keep him from sliding against the snakes force. That's a lot of force, concentrated force by the looks of it, but still a lot of force. It is here that we come to Jaune. Jaune as we know is at least above average when it comes to Aura considering Prryha, a seasoned veteran against Aura users, makes a comment on it. We know that Aura can be concentrated into points on the body to increase its effectiveness. We know Jaune to be lighter than that monster of a snake. Let us assume that Jaune has a bigger capacity for Aura than Lin, since this is supposed to be his unique strength amongst the cast. In theory, Jaune could concentrate his Aura and use this force to push against even stationary objects. '' J''aune might well be the first character in the series who is capable of flight. I am dead serious, just imagine him floating around that giant bird engaged in a sky duel and tell me that wouldn't be the coolest thing ever. I doubt that it will be as extreme as flight however, more like falling with style. Imagine a scene, Juane is falling through the air after being flung by that giant scorpion, and trying to keep himself from getting splattered against the ground, slows his fall with his Aura. He gets up, thanks whoever he needs to for being alive and looks up to see the giant bird flying through the skies back where he thinks Pyrrha is. Jaune gets the dumbest idea in his life. Concentrating his Aura into his legs, he becomes Jaune, the worlds jumpiest mexican bean, and soars over the canopy. He sees the bird, he is feet away as it glides effortlessly through the skies, taunting his daring. He's losing altitude, he needs to think of something fast or he's going right back into the arms of those hugging branches. He takes his scabbard at his side and chucks it right through the trunk of a branch, that bird isn't getting away, not after all the crap he's had to deal with that day. He vaults off his sheahe like a diver at the olympics and he off, now higher and faster than before. The wind in his ears, stinging his eyes, he wants to blink, but he needs to keep his eyes on the target, he is closing the gap, he's only inches away now. Sword in one hand he feels the soft plummage on the very tips of his fingers, but he can't quite get the grip. Again gravity is pulling at his heavy armor, he's about to plummet again, and this time there is no springboard he can throw. He has to make it, now, or never! Without thinking, the weight supsides for a brief instant, and he gets the last centimeter he needs to wrap his fist around that elusive skin. He has his grip, now it is time to climb and get on top of this beast of a avian before it can shake him off. He has never played Shadow of the Colossus in his life, and there are no retrys on this express, no extra lives, no continues on this boss. This is his one chance, and he is going to take it. I don't know about you guys, but if that sequence of events happened, I will hurl money at the screen. If you too would hurl money at the screen let me know down below. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts